


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz is gone, and Patrick doesn't know why his boyfriend did it. All he knows is he can't cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

"P-Pete Wentz was one of the greatest men I knew," Patrick choked out. He fiddled with his suit jacket sleeve, and drummed his fingers on the podium at the front of the church. "Everyone assumed he was an asshole, but he wasn't. He -- he was sweet and caring and loved everyone. Pete was my husband and I l-loved -- _love_ him so much. I -- I'm so angry at him. How could he leave me, all of us, like that? I talked to him and was there for him when he needed me all the time but I couldn't be there that _one time._ He's gone because _I wasn't there_ ," Patrick hissed, slamming his fist into the podium as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. "God Pete I love you so much, why did you leave me?" He cried, turning around and putting his hands against the sleek black coffin. He rested his forehead against the side of the casket. "Pete please, please come back to me dammit. You promised me forever, Pete and all I got was _three fucking years_." Patrick felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and turned to see Gabe standing behind him. Patrick pulled the taller man into a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "I miss him so much Gabe. I just want my husband back."

"I miss him too, _amigo_ ," Gabe, the man who never cried, said, tears sliding down his face.

Patrick hugged Gabe tighter, before sobbing out, "I want him back, I want him back _, I just want my husband back. Pete_ ** _please!_** _"_ He shouted, looking down at Pete's pale features and closed eyes. "Baby, come home to me," he sobbed out. The entire church was silent, many crying along with Patrick, as they watched the broken man cry over his husband. After a minute, he wiped his eyes and stood up, bracing his hands on the side of the coffin and taking a shuddery breath. "I told him I would love him until death did us part," Patrick called out. "Well, I still love him after."

~~**~~

_Dear friends/family,_

_I'm sorry. I can't take living without Pete. Surely you understand. He's been in my life for 12 years and now he's gone. I couldn't take it anymore_

_I need to be with him again_

_I love you all, please forgive me,_

_With Love Always,_

_Patrick Stump_

Patrick placed the letter next to him, before lying on the bed like he was about to go to sleep. He picked up the two bottles and the razor from the bedside, downing the pills and washing them down with half the bottle of vodka. He slit both of his wrists deeply for good measure, before placing everything back on the nightstand, and closing his eyes.

_Patrick Vaughn Stump was pronounced dead June 10th, 2016, two days after his husband's suicide and on the three year anniversary of his marriage to said husband; Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third. The cause of death was suicide._

~~**~~

Patrick opened his eyes to white. White clothes, white light, white gates, and white...clouds underneath him. He stood up and saw Pete standing in front of the gates, staring at him, looking heart broken.

"Oh Patrick no," he whispered, beginning to cry. "When I asked God to wait for you, I thought it would be years, but _two days._ " He cried, running up to engulf Patrick in a hug.

"Why -- why'd you leave me?" Patrick sobbed.

"I don't know, I am so sorry. I saw you at my funeral and -- fuck -- baby I am so so sorry," Pete gasped out.

"You promised me forever, Pete. I want my forever," Patrick whispered.

"Then let's go get it, shall we?" Pete told him, lacing his left hand with Patrick's right, and leading them into the gates, and to the start of their forever together.


End file.
